Problem: Add.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${8}$ $.$ ${6}$ $3$ $.$ ${2}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${{8}}$ $.$ ${6}$ $+$ ${3}$ $.$ ${2}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $1$ $.$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({8} + {3}) + ({0.6} + {0.2})\\\\ &={11} + {0.8}\\\\ &=11.8 \end{aligned}$ $11.8 = 8.6 + 3.2$